Bittersweetly Perfect
by Starry Requiem
Summary: "You and I both know Isa was always crazy about you." / "I didn't know you liked me like that, Isa." / "I thought it was obvious. Perhaps you were too blinded by your infatuation with Lea." / Saix/Larxene, Isa/Arlene/Lea.


**- - - Bittersweetly Perfect - - -  
>::<strong> _"You and I both know Isa was always crazy about you."** ::  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>She notices the Castle is dreadfully quiet as she steps in from the portal. Larxene gives the room a quick scan before gracefully walking in as if she owns the place with the biggest smile on her face, making her way toward the only other, for lack of a better word, <em>being <em>in the room. Saix.

"Love is in the air," She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. The man who sat on the couch looked up from his book, breaking his usual emotionless expression to something that resembled disgust.

"Every where I look around." She added, smiling.

"Excuse me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Larxene let out a small laugh as she let herself fall onto the couch next to him, knees up and everything. "I completed my mission, and those Princesses are absolutely _disgusting_."

"How impolite of you." Saix replied. "And why is that?"

"They're so… in love. It's sickeningly sweet, I suppose." She rolled her eyes, scooting closer to him, leaning forward on her knees like a child.

"I expect your report." He reminded her, re-opening his book.

"Yes, of course. I'd wouldn't dare putting it off for another second." Larxene slammed his book shut and threw it on the floor, sliding her finger under his chin to pull his head towards her.

"Rude." Saix hissed. "I see, number XII wants to play. What will it be today?" He asked mockingly.

"Valentine's is coming up, Isa." She purred, her face growing closer to his. "What will you get me this year? Chocolates? Flowers? All of the above?"

Larxene grinned. "I prefer roses. Yellow ones, of course."

Saix narrowed his eyes, smirking. Clever. "You'll be off to Castle Oblivion by then."

The Nymph tilted her head, childishly pouting. "And that means I don't deserve a present? Sounds awfully unfair to me." She whispered.

"If I remember correctly: You were never one for Valentine's gifts, Arlene."

An evil grin crept it's way onto Saix's face, and Larxene only scowled as the memories flashed back.

* * *

><p><strong>- - - Radiant Garden: Ten Years Ago<strong> - - -

Isa signed, leaning against the wall with his phone to his ear with Lea going off on the other end.

_"I'm telling you, Isa. I totally got busted by Arlene. She caught me with that other chick. It's freakin' Valentine's Day. Your not supposed to get busted on Valentines! Gah! I was so stupid. She ran off crying and everything, and to top it off the other girl left me too! Gosh." _Lea took a pause, probably to catch his breath and as Isa opened his mouth to speak, his red-headed friend began talking again.

Thankfully, patience was one of Isa's stronger qualities.

_"I'm alone on the most important holiday of the YEAR! Well, for a guy at least. But anyway, I told her it was my cousin, okay? I know she's close to you… so if she calls, you gotta cover for me, Isa. Got it Memorized?"_

After all of that, all Isa could think about was one thing. "Since when are you going out with Arlene, Lea?"

Lea, on the other end, blinked. _"Uhh, gosh. I dunno. A week, maybe two? … A long time."_

"And why am I finding this out now?" Isa hissed.

_"It never came up."_

Isa sighed, making a fist. Typical, things would turn out like this.

_"Look, Isa. I'm sorry. Just please… if you talk to her, cover for me, okay? I-I… I don't want to lose her."_

"Then why did you cheat on her?" Isa asked. "I don't understand how you could be so dumb, Lea."

The other line went silent for what felt like forever. _"… Please?"_

Isa sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Fine."

_Click._

Things only seemed to go this bad for Isa. The one who studied, the one who was always honest and always tried to go about things the right way… he always got the short end of the stick. But for his best friend Lea, the cunning cheater and liar, he never really seemed to get in any trouble.

Why? Because Isa would always take the blame for him.

He cursed the day when he introduced Arlene to Lea. It was a dumb move, but in his heart, he was only making an innocent move. Introducing his best friend to the girl he liked.

Unfortunately, he never got so far to tell Lea he liked her. Because within the first few minutes of meeting her, as soon as Arlene left, Lea wouldn't shut up.

_"I gotta have her, Isa. She's gonna be mine, Got it Memorized?"_

That was four months ago. He suffered through the constant flirting and what-not, but Isa figured he had just as much of a chance as Lea did. But apparently not, because she chose him.

And typical Lea, messing something so great up… and Isa had to clean it up for him.

Isa turned towards his kitchen counter, staring dead into the array of Valentine's gifts he had planned to give Arlene today. He was going to tell her how he felt and it was supposed to be good.

Unfortunately, a short-temper was one of Isa's weaker qualities. Scratch that: Weakest.

In a fit of rage, hethrew the large box of chocolates across the kitchen, hitting one of the glass cabinets. The sound of shattered glass filled the empty house and broken pieces of glass filled the tiles.

He grabbed the bouquet of flowers and ripped every flower apart and eventually throwing what was left amongst the glass.

_Knock knock._

He breathed heavily, raising an eyebrow. His parents were out of town. Who could possibly be here?

Isa marched towards the door and opened it, angrily letting it slam against the wall. Ready to scream at whoever it was, his eyes widen at who really did stand on his doorstep.

A young Arlene, big green eyes full of tear and long, blonde hair a mess. "Can I come in?"

His heart fell and all anger melted away. "Yes."

Isa must have let her cry for hours, but it was only one. In that single hour, she poured her heart onto him and the girl that he usually knew to be so strong was a mess of emotions.

This was her true self. She wasn't tough, strong, or mean. It was a wall, all not to get hurt.

"I knew this was going to happen." She muttered, wiping her eyes. "Fuck him, he's a bastard."

Isa sighed, unsure of how to handle this. He hadn't said anything but 'please stop crying' for the past hour, and she finally did.

"He's trying to tell me that it was his cousin. I know he's lying." Arlene hissed.

Isa froze, his heart racing. What was he supposed to do? Choose the girl he loves.. or his best friend?

"Please, Isa. I know your his best friend, but I'm yours too. Please tell me, is he lying?"

Isa took a long pause. "He lied."

She wiped her eyes. "I knew it."

Arlene got up from the couch, walking to the kitchen. "I need water."

"I'll get it." He immediately shot up from the couch, putting his arm in front of her.

Arlene shook her head. "No, you did enough Isa. I know where it is."

Typical, stubborn Arlene walked into the kitchen and her jaw dropped. "What is all of this?"

Isa smirked, letting out a slight chuckle. How was he supposed to cover this up? Unfortunately, he wasn't as cunning of a liar as Lea was.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Excuse me?" She asked, turning around.

"It was all for you." Isa solemnly explained, lowering his head to look down at the shards of glass at his feet. "Lea called me and told me what happened. But more importantly, he told me about… you two."

Arlene lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize about." Isa began to get angry. "It's my fault. I should have known about yours and Lea's secret affairs."

"I didn't know you liked me like that, Isa." She said breathlessly.

"i thought it was obvious. Perhaps you were too blinded by your infatuation with Lea."

"Not true." Arlene hissed.

"Very true." Isa retorted. "You haven't left his side since you met him. Always following him around like a _lapdog_ no matter what. I wouldn't be surprised if you ran out the door this instant and into his arms."

Arlene's jaw dropped. "Your just as sick as he is."

"Am I?" Isa narrowed his eyes.

And with that, Arlene marched out of the kitchen… out of the door, and out of his life as well.

"Typical, things would end like this." Isa muttered to himself as he knelt down, beginning to clean up the glass. "But then again, they never really started."

* * *

><p><strong>- - - The World That Never Was: Present Day - - -<strong>

And then, something that has never happened before happened. Saix saw flashes of humanity in Larxene's eyes. The same sadness that appeared in Arlene's eyes appeared in hers.

Not that he could believe it could actually happen, but he supposed it was just the memories of it actually happening.

"Isa, I'm so sorry I did that to you." Larxene whispered, showing her vulnerability. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Stop." Saix commanded, lowering his voice to be almost as soft as hers. "Your guard is down."

"Maybe I want it to be." She whispered, placing her hand against his chest. "Isa…"

He placed his hand over hers, gently moving it to the side. "Isa is dead."

Larxene shook her head. "Stop, Isa."

"Stop, Number XII." He commanded, raising his voice. "You are being ridiculous. Go fill your report."

Larxene scowled, backing away from her superior. "Fine, _dog. _You win." She hissed, storming out of the room.

Saix sighed, running slender fingers through his hair. Things were slowly getting complicated again, when they didn't need to be.

The day after, Larxene left to Castle Oblivion.

He hadn't seen her since then.

* * *

><p><strong>- - - Castle Oblivion: Feburary 14th. - - -<strong>

Larxene walked into her room, returning from visiting the stupid memory witch. She was ready to collapse on her bed, but as she switched on the light she noticed dozens of yellow roses on her bed and a box of chocolates.

She raised an eyebrow. Who could have done this? Marluxia… or perhaps Axel.

She picked up a card that rested on the box of chocolates, written with

_'Meet me on the top floor's balcony tonight. - Number VII.'_

Larxene was taken by all of it, in absolute shock. Did Saix honestly do this? Was it a prank?

It must have been. Axel was dead, this instant.

She marched out of her room and found Axel strolling the halls. She screamed, shouting his name. Axel's eyes widen.

"Did you do it?" She hissed, shoving the card in his face.

He quickly read the card. "No, I swear." He muttered, eye's wide as dinner plates. "Saix…? This is Saix?"

"It's not funny, Axel." She growled.

"It's really not me, I swear." Axel muttered. He looked around, making sure the halls were empty. He lowered his voice, speaking softly to make sure no one heard. "I think it's really him, Arlene."

"What makes you so sure?" Larxene narrowed her eyes.

"You and I both know Isa was always crazy about you."

She scoffed, smirking. "Some friend you were." She muttered, walking back to her room.

Later that night. she followed the card's instructions. And as she expected, no one was there. The balcony was empty.

"Funny." She growled, talking to herself. "One of the only times I wanted to be wrong…"

"Oh?" A voice spoke from the shadows. "You were counting on my arrival?"

Larxene turned around to see the man behind the voice. And surely enough, it was him.

"Saix… it was really you?"

"Yes." He spoke softly, grabbing her hands. "Were you hoping for someone else?"

Larxene quickly shook her head. "No, of course not… but why?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let your guard down." He whispered. ''I kind of liked it that way."

"You sure didn't act like it." She muttered.

"Maybe because mine was still up." Saix muttered, lacing his fingers with hers tightly. The pale moon light shined on them both, and amber eyes stared into emerald hues for what felt like forever.

They both wanted to say so much, but their loss of humanity and emotions didn't allow them. The quiet air around them said what needed to be said, anyway. The look in their eyes was word enough for how they really felt.

And in the deep pit of where their hearts should have been, they both knew that this would be the last time.

And to seal it all, he cupped her chin, softly pressing her lips against hers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Arlene." He whispered against her lips when they pulled apart.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Isa." She whispered back, pressing her lips against his gently.

The first and last time they let their guards down. For lack of a better word, their ending was bittersweetly... perfect


End file.
